


Blessing

by juniperallura



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: In a dream, Will gets a visit from Bianca di Angelo





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a sort of bittersweet idea from a friend, where Bianca gives Will her blessing

It’d been awhile since Will had had a dream; after a great battle for the fate of Olympus, they tended to settle down. Mostly it’d just been snippets of his mother singing a healing hymn in ancient Greek, which faded quickly back into lulling darkness.

But this dream was different, even from his wartime visions. He felt as if he were standing at an invisible wall. Everything behind him was glowing and bright, its warmth wrapping around him. Everything before him was inky and dark, a plane of coolness which pressed against the light in a horizon that stretched on forever to either side of him. Standing at the precipice of this abyss Will could perceive the darkness swirling, almost breathing; the feeling wasn’t malicious, but he sensed he shouldn’t step forward.

Slowly a figure materialized from the blackness, her form becoming illuminated as she walked toward the light. The girl, who seemed a bit younger than Will, stopped a few feet from the boundary and smiled at him. Her dark hair was swept over her shoulder in a loose braid, a silver circlet gleaming over her forehead. She peered at him with round brown eyes that radiated a familiar gravity. He felt like he could get sucked into her gaze were it not for the invisible barrier between them, but his own voice kept him grounded. “Bianca,” he said.

For a moment her form wavered in the smoky darkness, and when she spoke her voice sounded far away. “Will. You recognize me.”

Will nodded. “I remember you, a little- and he’s shown me pictures.” He swallowed. “He talks about you. He misses you.”

A little light faded from Bianca’s eyes. “I know,” she said, her voice sounding as if it were being carried by the wind. She took a hesitant step forward, her gaze searching him. “You  _are_ cute, I can see why he likes you.” Her smile widened. The air around Will seemed to get a little warmer. “And you care about him, deeply, I can tell.”

“Nico means a lot to me,” he said. His throat was dry. “I try to take care of him, when I can.”

“I know.” She reached out her hand, pausing as it neared the boundary of her realm. “You’re good for him, Will. Nico could use a little light in his life.”

Her form flickered again at the last word. Will raised his hand but like Bianca’s it hovered before him in the air, held back by some tension. “He misses you,” he repeated. His own voice was starting to sound distant.

“Look after him. He needs you...” Bianca gave a soft smile as her figure began to fade, drifting backward into the dark. Just before everything began to blur he heard her voice echo, “He loves you.”

Then everything went black, but the next moment his eyes fluttered open to see white morning light pouring in through the window of his cabin. He rolled over, mumbling Nico’s name. There was a strange ache in his chest.

That night, after the campfire, he caught his boyfriend’s hand as everyone filed out of the amphitheater. “Hey, can we talk for a second?” Will pulled Nico back toward the glow of the hearth and told him everything about his dream. When he was finished, he squeezed Nico’s hand, trying to read the expression in his dark eyes. “I don’t know exactly what it was, or what it meant, but I thought I should tell you.”

To Will’s surprise Nico smiled, soft and bittersweet, and pulled him into a kiss. His hands moved to cup the sides of Nico’s face as he met his lips, slow and deep. When they pulled away Nico laid his hand over Will’s and held them against his chest. 

“I always thought she would like you,” he mumbled, his eyes drifting away from the light of the fire. “Hazel does too, you know.” He looked back at Will, pressing another quick kiss to his lips. “I guess I chose well.”

“I’m glad I got the seal of approval,” Will laughed, resting his forehead against Nico’s. “It’s a good thing, too, ‘cause you’d be a goner without me. You can’t shadow jump to the strawberry field without ending up in my infirmary.”

“Oh, please,” Nico rolled his eyes with a half-grin, “You love fixing me.” He and Will nudged each other playfully as they left the amphitheater, hand in hand.


End file.
